Guardian
by WinterDrake
Summary: A small look into Ardyn's life with his two charges. A late fic for Noctis's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardian**

It wasn't meant to be like this.

"Noctis, get down right now!" Ardyn yelled at the child currently on a rather thin branch, curled up and against the trunk of a tall tree. Noctis, still in his spotted Coeurl pyjamas, looked down at Ardyn from high above and grinned. He did not listen to the demand of his guardian, opting to stay where he was. The tree Noctis sat upon was the largest in the garden, one of the boy's favourite to nap under with his 'brother'.

"Why on Eos did you think that was a good idea?" Ardyn sighed in frustration.

"It seemed fun," Noctis said cheerfully.

"Oh really? And how do you think you're going to get down?" Ardyn asked. Climbing down was going to be a lot harder than climbing up. One mistake and the child would hurt himself. He was smart, he should know that. Did the boy expect Ardyn to come up and get him?

Noctis just looked at him, without giving him and answer.

Oh, so he did. _Wonderful. _Ardyn debated leaving him up there as punishment.

There was a laugh from somewhere nearby and Ardyn whipped around to find the source. His eyes scanned the flora and fauna around them, attempting to glimpse the other child under his guardianship.

"Somnus, you little _Daemon._" Ardyn growled when he could not glimpse the other boy. Hiding, no doubt. "I can hear you. Get over here this instant before I come over there to find you. And trust me, the consequences of that will be rather _unpleasant._"

The former Accursed's threat did little. Both children giggled at him from wherever they were, knowing he would never raise a hand against them in violence. He never had before, and they believed he never would.

"Boys. To your rooms. _Now._" Ardyn ordered, hoping they would just listen. They usually did. But alas, his demands this time were met with more amusement.

Somnus continued to stay hidden, no doubt dirtying his own clothes and he scampered about on hands and knees to stay undetected. And Noctis stayed where he was in that infernal tree. Ardyn growled in frustration and began to tap his foot in his impatience.

The former Accursed needed to get going or he was going to be late. As much as he disliked them, he had several meetings to attend to today. All of which involved the matter of his guardianship of the boys. They were rather important and not to be missed. It was probably best to arrive punctual and not covered in filth with clothing unkempt from chasing the boys around. Noctis and Somnus knew this too, so there must be a good reason for this morning escapade.

"What do you want then?" Ardyn finally asked, defeated. Even if he caught the children by warping they would just keep running off until they got what they wanted. Most of the time, they were rather well behaved. The former Accursed hadn't had many issues with either child as they had grown.

Yes, their infant and toddler years had been rather hectic, especially with two of them. But even so, Somnus and Noctis seemed to grow out of their childish habits rather quickly when compared to other children.

Ardyn could admit he got off easy. But it still did not mean he liked it when the miscreants decided to be ill behaved. He had found that there was usually a reason for it, however. Most often it happened because they felt Ardyn was not paying enough attention to them or was gone too often. But he did have work to do.

"A promise." Somnus popped his head up from behind several bushes. His hair had several leaves and twigs in it and his clothes were filthy. Ardyn could barely make out the cartoon Zu on his pyjamas with all the filth covering it. The former Accursed scowled at the sight. Those clothes were definitely going in the wash first chance he got.

"And what promise did you want me to make?"

"Not to me. To Noctis." Somnus chirped and looked over to his 'brother'. Ardyn looked over as well, one brow raised. Waiting.

"You can't leave," Noctis said, softly, "During my party. You have to stay."

Oh… So that was the problem. Normally, during Noctis's birthday parties, Ardyn would depart after the guests began to arrive. He felt it was better that way.

"... As you wish." Ardyn hesitated before responding. "But don't be surprised if a fight or two breaks between myself and some of your guests."

"That would be so cool!" Somnus gasped in delight at the thought.

"Yeah!" Noctis agreed, equally as excited. "Could we join in?"

"When you are older." Ardyn laughed, feeling light. "I promise we can all join in several brawls, if you so desire."

* * *

Ardyn managed to get Noctis down without dirtying or damaging his own clothes, to which he was thankful. After that both boys returned to the house with him, where Somnus was ordered to go bathe and change.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. The caretaker had arrived. Ardyn allowed her inside the home and then said his goodbyes to the boys. He would be back before dark, and then they would all begin preparations for the party tomorrow.

The caretaker, a young woman Ardyn had employed several years ago, was very good with both children. She did not know anything about the past lives of either child. All she believed was that Ardyn was a single father of twin boys. Noctis and Somnus looked so similar that it was very easy to believe. And he supposed they were, in a way. Both 'born' at the same time in this life.

The official legal birthdays of both boys was not their original ones, it was instead the date Ardyn had been sent back to Eos with two little infants. Despite that, Noctis still celebrated his own birthday on August 30th and Somnus on May 9th. The original birthdays of their former lives.

People who did not know about them found it strange but Ardyn did not care. And because Somnus liked his own birthday to be a quiet affair with only Noctis and Ardyn present, August 30th became a sort of unofficial birthday for him as well.

* * *

The next day, Noctis's three companions, as well as many other people the former Prince once was acquainted with, were all gathered in Ardyn's home.

Prompto Argentum was now a renowned photographer. He traveled the world, capturing the life that was returning to the world. His photos were loved by many as they gave the people hope that the world was beginning to mend.

Gladiolus Amicitia was now a leader of the Hunters. Many dangerous beasts that weren't Daemons survived the ten years of darkness. They roamed freely around the world and needed to be taken care of. He had a wife and a child, but Ardyn had never met either of them.

Ignis Scientia, an Advisor still. One most leaders of this new world came to for guidance. He was in demand as his keen mind was still useful, even if his eyes were not.

There were other people as well. Iris Amicitia, Cor Leonis, Aranea Highwind, and many more that Ardyn did not care to remember the names of.

Most guests kept their distance from the former Accursed, the Chosen's three companions most of all. Ardyn did not mind. He did not wish to feel their glares up close. Even the blind one was able to give a nasty one in Ardyn's direction. He was quite impressed.

Noctis loved his friends, all of which he referred to as 'Uncles' or 'Aunties'. Somnus had been wary of them but warmed up to them after Noctis had been so generous with his affection. Both boys were fawned over by the guests and many presents were given, to the both of them.

Normally, Ardyn left Noctis's birthday parties, feeling his presence would ruin the atmosphere and enjoyment. But it seemed all that had done was make Noctis feel terrible. As promised, he would stay this time.

As the party progressed, he was surprised to find that things didn't end up as badly as he thought they might. People mostly stayed out of his way and a few even tried to converse with him. It had been strange to have the Advisor sit down beside him and hold a somewhat civil conversation with him in regards to the boys' upbringing.

Time passed and then it was time for cake. Both of Ardyn's charges grabbed his hands and dragged him over. They made him stand opposite to them, right at the front of the crowd.

Somnus and Noctis grinned as the guests began to sing 'Happy Birthday'. They loved the attention. When it was done, both boys hugged one another. Unbeknownst to Noctis, his 'brother' grabbed and handful of cake during their embrace. The former Prince shrieked in indignation when his face was smeared with a big helping of the sweet confection as Somnus pulled away. Many people in the crowd laughed and Prompto took several pictures.

"Happy birthday, brother." Somnus smirked as he spoke. Noctis glared at his 'brother' but it seemed half-hearted. The small twitch in the corner of his mouth showed that he was trying not to laugh.

"Happy Birthday, Noctis." Ardyn wished as well, smiling fondly at the cake covered boy. Noctis turned to look at him and smiled back, widely... Only to have a second helping of cake smeared onto his face in his distraction. This time, Noctis grabbed his own fistful of cake and tried to retaliate. Somnus stuck out his tongue and dashed away before his 'brother' could get him.

Ardyn laughed and decided not to intervene, allowing the both of them to have their fun.

* * *

After the party died down and the presents were all opened, Ardyn thought he glimpsed something. Someone. Clad in black, her eyes closed and in the form of her Messenger. Shiva had arrived.

The Divine being opened her eyes then looked around briefly, no one but Ardyn noticing her. She smiled and disappeared, leaving behind two small packages. The former Accursed hurried over to pick them up. They were quite pretty, wrapped in glittery blue paper and delicate white ribbon. Every year gifts like this popped up from one Astral or another on the boys' birthdays.

"Noctis, Somnus. I think you forgot some." Ardyn said as he brought over the gifts. They looked up at him from the floor, their other gifts and a pile of discarded paper and boxes surrounding them. He passed the newest gifts and they were unceremoniously ripped open with no care for the beautiful wrapping. The man couldn't help but wince.

"Pretty," Noctis said in awe at the beautiful flowers contained within his own gift. Sylleblossoms, a rich blue in colour. There was also a small crown, elegant and fit for a child's head. And finally, a small plushie. One remarkably similar to a certain Messenger.

Somnus was equally amazed with his own gift. Another bundle of flowers, Sylleblossoms the colour of blood. Another plushie, this one of a dragon. And a long, engraved dagger. One that had Ardyn jerk back in shock. It looked like… It looked like the one he had given to Somnus on one of his birthdays, so many years ago. That had been lost, broken in a battle against a Daemon many years later.

It wasn't much later that the guests began to leave. By then, both Somnus and Noctis were yawning in exhaustion. Even Ardyn felt rather tired as he tidied up. Finally deciding that the remaining mess could wait a day, just this once, he ushered the boys upstairs when the house was finally quiet.

The former Accursed made sure the children brushed their teeth, changed and were settled into bed before doing the same himself. As he lay in his own bed, he thought about how things came to be this way.

It had been a mistake really. An _accident._ And no one had been happy with it, Ardyn least of all. But he had not been able to abandon the two little bundles he had then been tasked with raising. And as he had the Astrals… _Favour_ in this endeavor, none were allowed to harm him or the boys. Even the former companions had grudgingly agreed to leave things this way, with some conditions.

Some of those being the meetings he had to attend. And of course, having to have himself and the boys checked up upon several times a month. Just to make sure his charges were being well taken care of. And they had been, none could deny that after so many years.

And over those years, the former Accursed had grown fond of this life. All three of them no longer had to worry about the Starscourge, Kingship or Prophecies. They were just supposed to _live._

Ardyn couldn't see Noctis or Somnus as his children, and they in turn never called them their father. But things worked for them. They were happy. And so was he, as much as he could be with his past always in the back of his mind.

Drifting off into slumber, Ardyn wished every birthday could be filled with as much happiness for himself and the boys as this one was.

* * *

_I tried to finish this for August 30 but failed at that. One day late is not too bad, I hope! Didn't have too much time to edit or revise so I hope this makes sense! _

_Anyway, happy belated birthday, Noctis!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"And whose foolish idea was this?" Ardyn Izunia raged at his brother and the Chosen King. The three men stood in a field of multicoloured Sylleblossoms that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Blue, purple, white, red, yellow, almost every color and shade imaginable was growing around them. Their sweet floral scent perfumed the air. Such a place did not exist on Eos, just in the realm of the Crystal.

Noctis Lucis Caelum looked over at Somnus, seeing the Founder King raise his hands up, palms outward in a gesture of sheepishness.

"... Mine, I suppose," the the first King of Insomnia admitted softly.

"Why am I not surprised? You've become even more witless than I remember, brother. And here I thought you couldn't get any worse," Ardyn snapped, furious at what his brother had suggested. He glared at Somnus as he continued. "I once believed those scatter-brained plans throughout our childhood were the most moronic ideas you could have concocted. Like your _brilliant _idea on how tame Spiracorns that nearly ended up getting the both of us gored. Or that time you wished to show off and believed your newly emerging magic could thaw out an _entire_ lake. You nearly killed yourself and spent a week in bed. Eos above, even your attempt at avoiding the fallout from your relations with the maid and _both _her sisters ended in disaster. That scandal and your handling of it was all the people could talk about for _years _afterwards."

"And yes Noctis," Ardyn looked over at the Chosen. "your revered Founder King, as your younger generation might say, _got around._"

"Good to know." Noctis couldn't help but laugh out loud at the knowledge. He looked at Somnus at the mention of such things. The older man looked rather startled at what was being revealed and quickly waved it off with a soft blush on his cheeks. He heard him mutter a soft, _I was not that bad_.

Noctis decided he would try and find out more about what the Founder King had been like in his youth, especially that last incident. It seemed Ardyn might be happy to divulge the finer details of that and _more_. He quickly focused his attention on the brothers again as it seemed the older was not done his ranting.

"-are again suggesting a most asinine idea and expect me to follow along with it. Do I have that correct, Somnus?" The former Accursed was still furious.

"Well… Yes. I mean... You always did before," Somnus said, not really giving the finest response he was capable of. But in fairness, he was rather startled at his brother's vehement refusal. And it was true. During their childhood, Ardyn had always gone along with whatever foolish idea he thought up. Maybe it was just to make sure Somnus didn't hurt himself but the younger brother had always been grateful. Maybe he did take advantage of that a little, but it had been a way for them to spend time together.

Ardyn just looked at Somnus in bewilderment, seemingly unable to respond to his statement.

"_No_. No. Not anymore. That Ardyn is long gone. I thought you had outgrown such foolishness but I was clearly wrong," Ardyn finally said when he regained the ability to speak. "And now goodbye. Tell your overgrown reptile to ferry me away to whatever awaits me on the other side. I have no desire to stay here any longer. You two may do as you wish."

"Brother, please. It shall not be that bad." Somnus argued. "You will regain your memories, eventually at least. I just wish a good life for you, one where you can live freely without any burdens placed upon you. I want to see you _happy _after everything that has happened. Even the Chosen has forgiven and wishes this as well."

"He's right, Ardyn. Despite everything that happened between us, I think you deserve better. The Starscourge destroyed any chance at happiness for you in this life. Maybe a clean slate without the memories of guilt, pain and anger might allow you that?"

"… No," Ardyn sighed, his anger dissipating at the honesty in both of their words, "not like this. You do not _understand_."

"Then tell us," Noctis urged.

"You wish to erase my memories to be reborn anew? With nothing of my former self remaining? I will not allow that. I will not have any more of me be erased, even if you say it might only be temporary."

"Ardyn…" Somnus murmured softly, not knowing what to say in response. His brother had been enraged at the knowledge that almost all mention of him had been erased from history. Only in a few select places was Ardyn's name written, and those could only be accessed the the line of Lucis. The Founder realized then why his brother found what he was suggesting to be so abhorrent. It was reopening a still very painful wound.

Even Noctis was quiet, realizing the issue.

_Mortals… I grow tired of this. _Bahamut's voice carried across the landscape. The Astral appeared, slowly materializing in the air.

"Please Bladekeeper, allow us a few more moments," Somnus bowed his head in reverence as he spoke. Maybe there was another way to go about this? Could Ardyn be happy if he was returned as he was? Or… Maybe it was just best to give up and allow things to be as they were.

_Ardyn Lucis Caelum. By the request of your kin, you are offered a chance rarely given to any mortal. You refuse such a gift?_

"Yes!" Ardyn shouted as loud as he could, uncaring of the proper respect he should be giving the Astral. "A thousand times, _yes!_"

Somnus sighed, admitting to himself that he may have been wrong. If this was what Ardyn truly wanted then he would accept it.

_So be it. You shall not return of his will. _Bahamut stated. The swords around him began to glow, floating away from his body.

Ardyn looked at them warily. Something seemed wrong.

_You shall return of _mine_._

"Wait!" Somnus cried out immediately. He heard the Chosen say something as well but did not hear what it was. What on Eos was the Draconian doing? "He does not desire this!"

Bahamut said nothing in response and held out one hand towards the red-haired man. The swords, now illuminated with light all pointed themselves at their target at the gesture.

The former Accursed stepped back, his face twisted in anger. The man activated his Armiger and allowed his own weapons to circle around him. It was a pathetic attempt as he knew he would be no match for the Draconian as he was now.

As the swords shot towards Ardyn, both Somnus and Noctis reacted without thinking and warped towards him. In seconds, all three men were engulfed by the swords and the blinding light they exuded.

* * *

When the light dispersed and Ardyn could see clearly again, he found himself in the Citadel. Specifically, alone in the Crystal Chamber. The room looked like it was under repairs as the debris had been cleaned up. The Crystal was long gone. It had been taken away by the Gods and hidden now that it was no longer needed by humanity. From one of the partially repaired walls, the former Accursed could see that it was night.

The man looked over himself and realized he was still the same as he had been before his death. He wore his Chancellor's attire, thankfully with none of the tears and filth it had gained from his battle with the Chosen. He wondered why this was, as it seemed Somnus had wanted him to be reborn anew. Had something gone wrong?

"_Bladekeeper!" _Ardyn called out loudly in the silence. He didn't _want _to be back here. And what had happened to the fools that had placed themselves between him and the Draconian? He… Had not expected that. There was an odd feeling in the man's chest at their actions but he ignored it for now. "Show yourself you _wretched_ creature!"

Two soft cries alerted Ardyn that he may not be as alone as he thought he was. He stilled, recognizing the type of sounds but unbelieving that they were real. He felt dread settle inside him as he whirled around to two small, swaddled bundles on the floor. The man quickly stepped towards them and knelt down.

_It couldn't be_. The man thought as he gazed upon the two little infants, each bundled in white cloth and laying upon two rather plush looking pillows.

Ardyn blinked hard, hoping his eyes and ears were deceiving him. He recognized both little faces before him. The face of Somnus and even the face of the Chosen King, as they both looked similar to one another.

The former Accursed stayed still, stunned even as the infants now began to wail when they received no physical attention. The man belatedly realized he must have woken the both of them when he shouted.

"Bahamut!" Ardyn hissed, trying to keep his voice low. The damage had already been done though. The two infants were crying out for comfort of some sort and Ardyn was not in the right state of mind to offer it. He did not wish to beg the Bladekeeper for assistance but who else was he to call upon but the one who created this mess? "_Fix this_!"

Almost immediately, the man felt an aura around him. The Draconian's presence was palatable though he did not appear in any physical form.

Three spheres of light appeared and one floated in front of Ardyn. It coalesced into an object, which dropped to the floor. Ardyn winced, expecting a clatter but there was hardly any sound. He stared in confusion at what he saw before him.

A stuffed toy?

It was a green hued lizard. An overstuffed larger replica of a rare lizard that inhabited Lucis. Somnus tried to keep one as a pet once, Ardyn recalled. The little critter had escaped one day and his brother had been too heartbroken to get himself another.

… In a way, you could call it an _overgrown reptile._

The other two lights floated down to the floor and coalesced into two ornate baby bottles, filled already with a white liquid. Milk, no doubt, to soothe the distressed children.

It was then Ardyn realized then he would _not _be getting any help from the Bladekeeper in fixing this.

The lights and presence faded and Ardyn was left alone to deal with the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The stuffed toy Bahamut dropped at Ardyn's feet eight years ago always seemed to be staring at him whenever he was in its presence. The green lizard plush survived the many years they'd had it, much to Ardyn chagrin. Oddly, it never fell into disrepair, always looking clean and brand new despite how loved it was by both of his charges... And how prone it was to having 'accidents' where it _should_ have been tossed out or torn apart in some way.

The most recent incident was just this morning, when it was 'unintentionally' knocked onto the stove while Ardyn was making breakfast. Noctis left it on the countertop beside the stove the night before. The plush spent a full minute on the lit burner before Ardyn finally removed it. Yet even though any other toy would have been damaged, this particular one had not borne even a single singe mark. It's not like the man really expected something to happen, after all the other times he tried to destroy it, but it had been amusing for a few brief moments.

When Somnus and Noctis were still learning to speak, they named the plush 'Bamut' as they were unable to say the Astral's name properly at the time. They continued to call it that even though they could now speak his name correctly. Ardyn had been a little perturbed that the boys chose that particular name and even more so when they revealed that the lizard spoke to them. Their guardian would have thought it nothing more than childish fantasies but he knew better. The Draconian seemed to want to keep an eye on all of them.

The former Accursed found that he did not enjoy the thought of _that_ Astral speaking with his charges after everything that had transpired. The other Gods occasionally showed up in some way, especially Shiva as Gentiana. However, they did not ignite his ire as much as the Draconian did.

Yes, Ardyn would admit he'd grown fond of this life but he was still furious. He had been given no choice after all. He also wondered just what that cursed God said to _his_ boys. It was not often that the Draconian made his presence known however, as the children would excitedly tell Ardyn about such occasions whenever they occurred. Ardyn himself had yet to hear a word from the Bladekeeper since the day he was forced back into the world of the living.

Ardyn was interrupted from his musings by the sound of a door sliding open. He turned to glimpse Noctis rushing inside the house.

"Ardyn!" Noctis called out for him. The boy stopped suddenly and yanked off his shoes to toss them on the doormat before making his way further inside the house. Ardyn didn't like it if he tracked dirt from the gardens through the house. Noctis knew his guardian would make him clean it, plus anything else he found that needed tidying, as punishment.

"Yes?" Ardyn said, wondering what the boys had found now. Somnus and Noctis had discovered a bird's nest containing several chicks that morning. They had been entertained by it since, leaving Ardyn alone to just relax. He spent that time browsing through his stash of vintage home decor magazines, drinking several cups of his favourite tea and just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Can I ask you what some words mean?" Noctis asked as he made his way to stand in front of him.

"Of course," Ardyn hummed, picking up his cup of tea. "How else are you to learn?"

The former Accursed wondered what words they would be, and why Noctis chose to approach him in such a rush. Surely, learning the definition of whatever words he recalled could not be more interesting than baby animals. The boy adored them, as did Somnus. They wished for their own pet, but the man had refused them thus far. When they were a little older, Ardyn was considering getting them a cat.

"Okay!" Noctis replied excitedly, his delight evident. Ardyn smiled at him… Until his charge proceeded to list off several words a child like him had no business in saying.

Ardyn almost spat out his sip of tea. He placed the cup down and immediately sat himself upright.

"And from where did you hear such terms?" Ardyn demanded.

"Bamut!" The answer came from his other charge, who also entered the house in a similar rush as his 'brother'. In his hands was the toy in question.

"And why would the lizard say such things?" Ardyn probed, glaring at the plush.

"Ardyn! You know he doesn't like it when you call him that," Somnus reprimanded, covering the toy's ears like that would prevent him from hearing.

"Somnus and I took Bamut to see the nest," Noctis explained, "he came to talk to us when we started fighting about how eggs were made. He said he knew. Umm, he said most animals 'reproduce' by 'copulation'. That's what making babies is called, right?"

Noctis said the words he was unsure of slowly, trying not to mispronounce them.

"Is that so?" Ardyn gave them both his charges a tight smile. "And _Bamut_… Explained the details of 'making babies' to you?"

"Umm, sort of? He uses really big words, kind of like you but he doesn't explain them," Noctis frowned in his displeasure. Ardyn always tried to help them understand what they didn't know. "We told him we didn't understand. So he just said to ask you."

"Some of what he said sounded really gross," Somnus added, making a face. "Is it really like that?"

Both his boys were staring at their guardian intently, waiting for his response. Ardyn found himself at a loss for words.

"Well, it's… You know what? Why don't the both of you await me in one of your rooms. Bamut and I have something to talk about and then I will come along shortly to have the… Ah. _Talk_ with you."

"Oh, okay," Somnus seemed a little confused. He handed the stuffed lizard to Ardyn. Bamut never spoke to Ardyn. Well, not that he knew of. He thought only he himself and Noctis could hear him.

"Come on Somnus," Noctis said as they departed.

* * *

"You find that amusing?" Ardyn growled as soon as the boys left. Their caretaker was not in for the next few days. He couldn't just push the topic and explanation onto her. He'd been hoping to avoid it. He was over 2000 years old yet the thought of explaining reproduction to two children was something he would rather not participate in.

The topic was probably something both boys would have learned by now had they gone to a regular school. However, both Somnus and Ardyn were taught by instructors that came to visit them. Ardyn supposed he should have had one of the instructors teach the boys of this subject... But it had not really been a priority on his mind as neither boy ever expressed interest in learning of it. He'd forgotten about it.

It still didn't mean that meddling Astral should have taken it upon himself to attempt an explanation. Obviously, he was incapable of doing it suitably, considering both his charges were coming to Ardyn for clarification.

Had the God done this in petty revenge for Ardyn's attempt at lighting him on fire that morning? The man could only wonder.

"One would figure a being of your caliber might have better things to do with his time," Ardyn hissed as he glared at the beady eyes of the lizard. It gave him no response in return.

Ardyn took great pleasure in tossing the toy in the kitchen trash, bagging it up and then throwing it in the dumpster outside.

The former Accursed then washed his hands, steeled himself and went to find his charges.

* * *

The first thing Ardyn did was attempt to delay the conversation. He still hoped to pass the task onto Somnus and Noctis's caretaker as soon as she returned.

The boys were having none of it. After Ardyn heard Somnus whisper to Noctis that they'd just try and ask Bamut again, the man resigned himself to having to do it himself. It could not be that bad, could it?

The night passed in a haze of embarrassment for Ardyn as his charges were unashamed to ask any question their minds could come up with. That was likely Ardyn's own fault as he always told them they could ask him anything.

When asked about the lizard after Ardyn gave both boys as much of an explanation he was comfortable with, their guardian just stated he'd placed Bamut in a _time out_.

The former Accursed went to bed, hoping he would never have to do something this again. The next morning, he was startled to find the lizard plush staring at him when he awoke. It sat on his nightstand, facing him.

The man gave Bamut a glare but just returned it to the boys' rooms. If the Astral truly did this out of petty spite, Ardyn was not in the mood to see what else he would do if he tried something. At least not right now. Give it a week and he'd probably end up using the toy as a practice target against his swords and magic.

Ardyn smirked at the thought. He couldn't allow himself to slack in maintaining both his body and his skills after all. He had himself and his charges to protect.


End file.
